


Dragons in English Literature

by darkmus



Series: AUs [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"we’re the only ones who didn’t get the email about class being canceled" AU (<a href="http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/97020273851/textsfromtitanfood-consider-the-following-aus">x</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragons in English Literature

Damn, he was late!

First day of winter semester and he was late!

'GG, self,' Joey thought angrily as he ran across the snow dusted quad, trying not to slip. If only he hadn't spent all night playing card games with his roommate…

He skidded to a halt in front of Brown 4-075, forcefully yanked the door open, and trotted into the room, trying not to disturb the other students.

Or student, rather.

There was only one person there.

"Uh…"

Joey looked around, disbelieving.

The other person, some guy with brown hair, was sitting at the front of the room by the lectern. Joey slowly walked towards him, still catching his breath.

"Where is everyone?" Joey asked.

The guy looked up from his tablet, which was full of spreadsheets and code, and Joey was taken aback for a moment by his cool, blue eyes. 

'Whoa. Cute alert.'

Joey glanced away and scratched the back of his head to hide his embarrassment.

"I don't know," said Cute Guy, with a look of annoyed confusion. It appeared that he had been completely unaware of the current empty status of the room. "I thought I was early."

"Yeah, no…" replied Joey. He glanced at his watch. "It's like, 9:20 already."

Cute Guy's blue eyes narrowed in concern and Joey shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny. 

Just then, the tablet pinged and it brought the handsome stranger's attention back to it. Joey watched as he opened up an email app and read the new message.

Suddenly, Cute Guy sighed heavily and stood up.

"Class is canceled."

"Canceled?"

"Completely."

Joey boggled.

"Completely? Like, for the whole semester?"

He nodded distractedly at Joey as he started to pack up his things.

"Not enough students signed up for the class."

"What?! They should have told us earlier!" complained Joey angrily.

"Apparently, they tried to," said Cute Guy, grabbing his tablet and holding out for Joey. Joey leaned in as Cute Guy scrolled down the email chain for him to see.

 

From: osa@domino.edu  
Sent: Monday, January 11, 2015, 9:18am  
To: skaiba@domino.edu; jwheeler@domino.edu  
Subject: fwd: ENG125 canceled

Dear Student,  
We are re-sending this announcement after receiving a bounceback message.  
Regards,  
Office of Student Accounts

\---Original Message---  
From: osa@domino.edu  
Sent: Wednesday, January 6, 2014, 2:20pm  
To: jwheeler@domino.eduskaiba@domino.edu; tgardner@domino.edu; ttaylor2@domino.edu; rraptor@domino.edu  
Cc: rhopkins@domino.edu  
Subject: ENG125 canceled

Dear Student,  
Unfortunately, ENG125, Dragons in English Literature, is canceled due to lack of demand.  
The course has been removed from your schedule.  
Regards,  
Office of Student Accounts

 

"Damn," said Joey. "All because of a semi-colon..." 

He looked up from reading and nearly bumped his nose into Cute Guy's face. They stared at each other for a moment before Joey blushed bright red and leaned back.

"Uh, thanks."

Just then, Joey's stomach growled loudly. He winced from embarrassment. In his rush to class, he had skipped breakfast.

Cute Guy stood up, tucked his tablet under one arm, and slung his satchel over the other. He paused.

"What's the closest place to get food?" he asked Joey. "I didn't eat breakfast."

Ah, something Joey knew all about!

"There's a small cafe in the library. You, uh… wanna go together? I didn't have breakfast either."

"Okay," the other said nonchalantly.

'Score! Breakfast date with cutie,' Joey thought to himself with a grin.

"What's your name, by the way?" he asked.

"Seto."

"I'm Joey." He nodded towards the door. "Follow me, Seto," he said with a wink.


End file.
